


The Café de Paris

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A ten year reunion in the Café de Paris in 1950 for those who had survived.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: What If? AU Challenge





	The Café de Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's WhatIf AU "Reunion Challenge"
> 
> When I sat down to write this it was going to be very different, but I started listening to popular music from the 1940s and it changed completely.

They’d said they’d meet again in the Café de Paris, once the war was over, once they were all established in their future careers and celebrate the days of their youth. It hadn’t happened of course, by the time the war finished too many of their group had died and everyone was desperate to move on, and not reflect on what might have been. And the Café de Paris itself had been bombed about six months after they’d been there.

They’d both been in the RAF, Adam a pilot until he had been shot down in a dog fight. He’d survived, but at the cost of both his legs. Lucas had been sent from the RAF to SOE and dropped into occupied Europe, where he had sustained considerable mental injury. He had been unable to hold down a job when the war finished, and was now working as Adam’s carer, a position which suited them both.

And now, five years after the end of the war, Ros Myers had been in contact to say she was organising a meet up in the restored Café de Paris to toast absent friends. Lucas had wanted to decline the invitation, but Adam had said they should go, so reluctantly he had agreed.

They had timed their arrival so they would be amongst the last there. Entering the main room Lucas saw their table and noted there were only two places left. To his surprise there were only six people seated there, he had expected rather more given the number of people they had known.

Lucas pushed Adam over to the table, and a waiter swiftly came and removed one of the chairs.

“I’m glad you were able to make it,” Ros said. “Can I get you a drink?”

“I’ll have a half of bitter, please,” Adam said. “And Lucas will stick to water.”

The waiter looked slightly surprised at the order, but, following a look from Ros, went to fetch them.

They ordered their food, and conversation turned to what they could expect from the cabaret that night. Beth spoke excitedly about the act and how she’d heard so much about it from friends. 

“They’ve had some really good reviews in the papers,” Ben added.

“Yes,” Lucas said. “I read one of them.” He could feel his head starting to pound.

“Lucas, are you all right?” Ros asked. “You’re looking very pale.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam said. “It was a mistake to come. Lucas!” He spoke sharply to ensure he had Lucas’ attention. “Could you push me out, please.”

Lucas stood up, looking stunned. “Yes, of course.”

As they left, Adam leaned towards Ros and said quietly, “I’ll be in touch.”

He would write and tell her the manager of the cabaret group was Lucas’ contact when on his last drop into Europe, who had failed in his task and left him to be captured by the Gestapo.


End file.
